Gift of the Goddess
by Twisted-Soul123
Summary: After the death of his grandpa, Jack must take over the run down ranch. Soon after he finds a baby on his doorstep, who appears to have strange powers that no one can explain. At a loss, he must decide if this child is a gift...or a curse.
1. Chapter 1

_Holding tightly to his grandfather's hand, the five-year old wiped away his tears; exploring on his own hadn't been as much fun as he had thought it would be. The old farmer looked down at his grandson with a warm smile, "You were scared out there, weren't you, Jack?" The boy nodded and hiccuped. "...it wus scary bein alone in the dark..." he admitted quietly. The grandfather laughed softly, "But you weren't alone, were you? The Goddess was there, watching over you." Rubbing his nose on his sleeve, Jack nodded slowly. "Yeah...but I'm glad you found me gram'pa." His grandfather chuckled again, "I am too, Jack. Now, what do you say to a big mug of hot cocoa when we get back?" Perking up instantly, Jack grinned and nodded excitedly, "Yeah! And, and I want lots'a whipped cream on mine!" _

_"Only if you promise to eat and drink it all." _

_"Oh I will, I will!" _

_Their cheerful voices drifted on the night air, and as they came in view of his grandfather's farm, Jack prayed that he could spend every summer there...forever._

"He's gone...it all happened so fast..."

Jack barely glanced at the carpenter who had spoken, not having it in him to agree or join in on the conversation. He was only there at the reception out of formality; he hadn't been back to Mineral Town since he was a small boy. _'...not at all the reunion I had been hoping for...'_ For nearly fifteen years, he had been dreaming of when he would get to go back to see his grandpa. But now, as he gazed at the group of strangers mourning the old man, he wished he had never come.

"...yeah...so his farm...no longer..."

The farm. Jack's sanctuary from the constant noise of the city. His garden of Eden. It used to be a lush, cheerful place, full of crops and contented animals. He had loved helping harvest the tomatoes and eggs. Even when he dropped a few his grandpa would only laugh and still let him hold the basket. Thinking about it used to bring a smile to his face. But after seeing what it had become, it only made his heart ache. _'...Rose Ranch has become nothing more than a weed patch...'_ Sucking in tears, he started moving forward into the group of villagers, hoping that if he kept moving he wouldn't cry.

"Hey, have another drink! This should be a joyful send off!"

"That's right. It's no good to be depressed!"

Hearing the older woman's boisterous laugh, Jack paused, looking over at her; she and the bald man next to her were familiar to the young man. In fact, everyone who sat around on the blankets was familiar, though he couldn't remember any of their names. Watching the woman toss a thick braid over her shoulder, he thought about sitting beside her, and joining in on her happy send off of his grandfather. But Jack knew he couldn't; he was barely able to keep himself from breaking down, so how could he sit there laughing with them?

Maneuvering through the crowd, he nodded to those who waved and muttered thanks to those who sent out their condolences. What else could he say? Though he wasn't doing much, he felt the little bit of energy that he had draining from him. Even if he had met all of these people before, they were just strangers to him now, people he had once seen before in a dream. _'Grandpa...why did you have to leave me like this...?' _Spotting a stocky man in a red suit off to the side, Jack hesitated. He was ready to leave and get away from these people who were only hazy shapes to him now._ '...I think that's the mayor...it would be rude not to say anything to him...' _His grandpa had always stressed how important being polite was, making it impossible for Jack to simply walk away without saying anything. Sighing deeply, he said a silent prayer to the Goddess to help him get over to the tiny man without collapsing. Slowly making his way towards the mayor, he noticed that the poor man's face was streaked with tears; he was crying more than anyone else there. Stopping in front of him, Jack smiled weakly, allowing the sobbing man to blow his nose into a sopping, blue handkerchief.

Looking up, the mayor noticed Jack and did his best to get ahold of himself. "...a-ah...you must be...be Jack...the grandson?" Jack nodded, not quite trusting himself to speak. _'Just watching him cry is making me choke up...'_ Wiping his tears, the mayor nodded as well, "Yes...yes, of course...you look like a...a younger version of your grandpa! Oh...oh what a great man...he was...!" A new wave of tears coming, he sobbed loudly into the handkerchief. Shifting uncomfortably, Jack knew he couldn't bare much more of this; if the mayor couldn't get ahold of himself, Jack would be needing a hanky too. Fortunately, the stocky town leader was able to calm down enough to nod his head sympathetically, and pat Jack's shoulder in some semblance of comfort. Bowing slightly, Jack mumbled a thank you before hurrying out of the town square. He almost didn't make it to the stairs before he burst into tears.

Gazing up at the pink petaled trees that lined the square, an old gentleman with a thin mustache sipped his drink. His eyes watered up as he sighed quietly, "Spring is beautiful with the cherry blossoms..." But now, as he watched the grandson of his dear friend disappear down the stairs in a fit of grief, he found the words to be a hollow sentiment.

Stumbling down into the main part of town, Jack did everything he could to keep his sobs silent; the last thing he wanted was someone chasing after him and trying to help. These people didn't know him, and he didn't know them. Even if they had lived around his grandfather, they couldn't bring him comfort. At least not now, when all he could feel was the raw wound of losing a person he loved more than anyone else in this world. Making his way to the side of a building, he fell onto his knees, praying that no one would find him. He didn't even know what he was hiding behind, not that it mattered much. All of his thoughts were focused on his grandfather's face; leathery from years of working out in the sun, how it crinkled in all the right places because of how much he smiled, and that scraggly mustache that he had loved to tug at as a child. That was what he wanted to remember, not the image that had seared it's self over it. No, as he cried into his hands, Jack could only see how old, and drained his grandfather had looked by the time he had arrived; how he gritted his teeth in pain almost constantly, seeming to wash away all of his smiles instantly; and how he had seemed to be just a shell of the man he once was, barely able to whisper his final words to Jack. This memory brought on a hot new batch of tears as Jack fell on his side, curling up into himself. '_Why...why did you ask...ask for ME?...how could you...you make me go through this...THIS! How...?' _

Feeling beyond hope, scared, and utterly alone, Jack was five years old once more, crying in the woods, waiting for his grandfather to find him. But this time, he wouldn't come. The lopsided grin, half hidden by a silver mustache, that Jack loved seeing had already started fading from his memory. There would be no footsteps coming to his rescue. No worried call of his name. No large, engulfing hand to guide him home. He was lost, without anyone to search for him. Half heartedly he sobbed into his hands, "...d...damn you...grandpa...damn...you..."


	2. Chapter 2

_"You shouldn't go into the woods alone. It's against the rules," the little girl whined, her hair pulled up into two short pigtails, trying to get Jack to stay. But like any little boy, he wasn't about to be persuaded from his brilliant idea. Especially not by some girl. Pulling his cow patterned hat snugly onto his head, Jack glanced back at her. "Aw, I won't get lost or nothin..." His argument did little to settle the other five-year olds' nerves. Looking around nervously she shook her head, "But...but you'll get in trouble..." _

_Jack paused, eyeing the girl for a moment before saying, "Come with me. Then I won't be alone." She seemed shocked by this idea, and stared at him, "N-no way...we'd both get in trouble...!" It wasn't that the woods scared at her; but the thought of the punishment she might receive...now that was terrifying. Still, she did want to go with Jack, but if it meant getting a spanking, it wasn't worth it. _

_Shrugging, he started off towards the woods, "Okay. Bye, I'll bring ya back a bug or somethin!" The girl watched after him worriedly, taking a moment to realize what he had said. Huffing, she yelled after him, "I hate bugs!...you jerk!"_

"Hey, what are you doing?"

A young woman's voice snapped Jack out of his thoughts; he was glad he had stopped crying, though he was sure his puffy eyes were still a dead give away. Looking up from his position of leaning against the building, he smiled weakly. "...um...sitting...?" He had always been horrible with excuses. The woman huffed, crossing her arms, "Yeah, I can see that smartass, but what are you doing sitting_ here_? The bar isn't open yet, and it's no good if you just sit around waiting 'til six! That'll make us look bad."

Blinking, Jack stared up at her, rather taken aback by how brash she was being. She didn't even know him! At least, he didn't think so. Readjusting his hat, Jack slowly stood up, "Oh...s-sorry..." Trying to explain that he hadn't even known that he had ended up behind a bar seemed like a pointless endeavor. She had already pegged him as an alcoholic after all. Eyeing Jack as he stood, the young woman didn't offer any response for several minutes. A heavy silence fell between them, and Jack didn't have any energy to start a conversation; drained of all emotion, all he wanted to do now was collapse on a bed and forget about everything. _'...I guess I better get out of here before she chews me out again...' _"Um...well...I have to get going so..."

"You're the grandson, huh?"

Tensing, Jack only nodded, not wanting any more words of sympathy or how much his grandfather would be missed. _'As if I don't know that already...' _In fact, he was about to just leave it at that when she spoke again. "...I didn't know him very well. But he always gave my family grapes and stuff," uncrossing her arms she tucked a piece of blonde hair behind her ear, "He was pretty nice."

Another silence fell; Jack really didn't know what to do. This girl, despite her kind words about his grandpa, continued to feel closed off and cold. Her words felt a bit forced too. _'This isn't a big deal to her. She's just saying what she thinks she's suppose to say...'_ And somehow, this was okay with him. Actually, it was a relief to finally meet someone who had no emotional connection to his grandfather. He wouldn't need to worry about her going off on a story about something the two of them did together or watch her burst into tears as she tried to comfort him. Nope, this girl was an unconnected third party who could care less about the funeral going on in the square. And it was glorious.

"...on you."

Coming back once more from his long thought process, Jack stared at her blankly. She rolled her eyes and repeated, "I said, 'Don't think just because your gramps was nice to my family I'll go easy on you!' Geez, are you drunk already? Even_ I'm_ not that bad." Tugging on her purple vest, she stepped around Jack and headed towards the bar entrance. Watching her leave without even so much as a 'goodbye,' Jack could only call out awkwardly, "...nice meeting you!" Glancing back at him she rolled her eyes and scoffed before going in, slamming the door behind her.

For a few moments, he stared at the door trying to piece together everything that had just happened. His brain was still jumbled up from the funeral. Shaking his head, he turned away from the bar and started making his way down the cobble stoned street. Other than the brunette with blonde streaks he had just encountered, Jack didn't see anyone. _'I guess they're all at the funeral...or just taking the day off.'_ The town was so small, he figured any sort of big event like this affected everyone, even if it meant shutting down for the day. At first he looked around at the shops, but they quickly became a sad reminder of someone he would never see again. Lowering his gaze, he didn't even look at the church as he passed it. _'...if the Goddess is watching over me, she's doing a pretty crappy job...' _Still, he muttered a quick prayer that the Goddess would help him get back the house without any more human interactions. Being in the damned house would be bad enough without someone trudging up memories of their own. _'I doubt there's anyone else like that mean girl who didn't know him at all...'_

As he crossed from the cobble stoned streets onto the dirt road that would lead him back to his grandfather's ranch, Jack stopped and finally lifted his eyes from his feet; what was he going to do? If he couldn't even look at the shops, how was he going to handle being alone in the house his grandfather lived in? The house his grandfather died in? Honestly he didn't know. Anywhere he went would bring back memories of him; short of just leaving Mineral Town all together he had no where to go that wouldn't break his heart. And as much as he wanted to jump on the next boat out of there, he couldn't. Taking a deep breath, he started walking towards the ranch; he could already see the faded red roof over the trees.

Entering Rose Ranch, Jack sucked in his breath; it was physically painful to look at how run down it was now. Rocks, tree stumps, and weeds were littered everywhere. The barn had holes in it's roof, and the stable was practically non-existant. The chicken coop at least was still whole, though it had obviously seen better days. And the house...it looked more like a shack than a place where someone actually lived; paint peeling, patch work on the roof and on it's sides. It was barely big enough for one person to live in, and even then not comfortably. _'It looked so much bigger when I was a kid...'_ Wiping his eyes, Jack refused to start crying again. Luckily, a cheery bark sounded and the young man was quickly tackled by a small brown dog. Falling back onto the ground, Jack yelped, then laughed as the dog licked his face. "Taro-! Haha, hey, cut it out ya mutt! I'm trying to have a sentimental moment here!" Finally pushing Taro off of him, he smiled; grandpa had gotten him just a few years ago, when his old dog of the same name had died. Though Jack had only just met the pup a few days ago, he had already become attached. The little thing was just too loving and friendly to be sad around. Even when his grandfather had been in great pain, whenever Jack had put Taro on the bed, the old man had smiled. '_Hard to not love a dog that can do that.'_

Rubbing Taro behind the ears, he chuckled lightly before looking back up at the house. His smile slowly faded. Sighing, his shoulder's drooped and his hands fell onto his knees. "...grandpa...why in the world did you give this place to me...?" Scanning the ranch he sighed again. Just because he had dreamed of being a farmer as a kid didn't mean he could be one now. Especially not with a place this bad. "What do you want me to do? ...what CAN I do?" Beginning to feel neglected, Taro leapt into Jack's lap with a bark, licking his new master's fingers. Chuckling, Jack looked down at him and shook his head. "...ya know, you're making it very hard to concentrate on all the big decisions I need to make, Taro." Peering back up at Jack, the little dog only panted with a goofy grin. Shaking his head, he rubbed Taro's head, "You goofball..."

"Well, then that makes two of you."

The familiar voice made Jack jump and scramble into a standing position. Taro tumbled off of the lap he had just gotten comfortable in, and dashed off; he wasn't exactly a guard dog after all. A man with thick glasses and a suit moved toward Jack with the stiff walk he had memorized by now. He felt his palms get sweaty and his back go rigid as he gazed at the unsmiling face before him. "Y-yeah..." When the man finally stopped in front of him, he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes; he had obviously hadn't slept in awhile. Slipping the glasses back on he stared at the younger man who was in a much more meager outfit-overalls, boots, baseball hat turned backwards-not saying anything. Swallowing, Jack bowed his head, unable to keep eye contact, "Hello...Dad."


	3. Chapter 3

_Sitting on the shipping box in front of his grandpa's house, Jack sighed deeply and gazed listlessly at the dirt in front of him. He was going home that day, and he was less than thrilled, especially after seeing his father's annoyed expression when he had come onto the ranch. At first, the young boy had chattered on about all the things he had done; picking crops, climbing trees, brushing cows, getting lost in the woods, and even how he had lost a tooth from falling off a fence. What Grandpa had found amusing though, his father seemed to find unsettling, barely responding to his son's stories besides a few grunts. In fact he paid less attention to the five year old then he did to his own father, giving him several intent looks as the boy spun his tale. _

_"I wanna be a farmer like Gram'pa when I grow up," he proudly proclaimed, gazing at the old man affectionately, who smiled back though his expression seemed solemn for some reason._

_It wasn't until little Jack had been asked to wait outside that he realized something was wrong; maybe he shouldn't have told his dad about getting lost. He didn't want his grandpa to get in trouble, and he definitely didn't want to ruin his chances of coming back next summer. _

_Kicking his feet, he listened to his heels hit the wood of the box with dull 'thunks,' wondering how much longer his dad would be; as much as he would have preferred to stay on the ranch, Jack was growing restless just waiting around. When he was about to hop down and go bother the cows, the door to the house swung open with the two men's raised voices filtering out. Turning, Jack slid off his seat, immediately feeling a heavy pit of anxiety in his stomach; why were yelling? Was it because of his tooth? Or maybe him getting lost? Why did Grandpa look so sad and his Dad so mad? _

_Gulping he hurried over to his father who was gripping his son's duffle bag, "D-dad-" _

_"We're leaving now, Jackson." _

_"B-b-but...can't I say-" _

_"We're going to miss our ferry, Jackson. You can call him when you get home." _

_Without looking back, his father reached down and took hold of his son's hand. Jack, unable to wriggle free, looked back over his shoulder at his grandfather who was gazing after them with a look that made the little boy choke up. Was it really his fault that this had happened? Should he have not said anything about getting lost? Would he never be allowed to come back? Panic setting in, Jack turned to his father as hot ears began to stream down his face, "H-he was the one who found me, Daddy! He's the one who f-found me-!" _

For several awkward moments, the two men stood in front of each other silently, neither one sure of what to say. Jack had always had a difficult time talking to his father, but now that he was an adult it seemed almost impossible. Glancing at the house, he wished even more that his grandfather was there; he seemed able to ease these awkward moments, at least until his dad became annoyed with something or another. _' "John is just a very serious man with a lot of stress," he would say, "Don't hold it against him, Jack," ...I'm trying not to Grandpa.' _

Scratching his forehead, Jack looked back at his father's shoes, racking his brain for something to say. The other man's deep sigh startled Jack before he could come up with anything though, and he was surprised to hear his father speak first.

"Sorry I'm late..."

He sounded like he meant it, voice haggard and solemn. Nodding Jack mumbled, "...I understand..."

John let out another sigh, tucking his hands in pockets, fixing his gaze on the house, which seemed to be a symbol of the late rancher for both father and son.

"...grandpa's already...?"

He knew the answer to the question before he asked, but somehow, Jack understood why he had asked it. _'...he needs to hear someone say it out loud...I'm sorry Dad, but I just can't do that for you, not yet...' _Swallowing the lump in his throat, he only nodded, looking back at the run down shack of a house too; there were a hand full of villagers who would soon be smothering the business man with condolences. Why should Jack have to be the one to say it out loud?

In the distance, smoke from the bonfire that had been lit in honor of his grandpa could be seen disappearing into the sky. There really was no way to escape it was there? Everywhere Jack looked, there was something shoving his beloved grandfather's death in his face._ '...or maybe it's just grandpa himself...trying to tell me what I have to do...' _But taking over the ranch? Living where he had lived? Could he really do that on such short notice?

Slowly turning his eyes towards his father's face, he stared at him; as the older man gazed intently on the smoke, it was nearly impossible to tell what he was feeling. He had never spoken very much about his father, even when Jack had demanded to know why he wasn't allowed to go back after only visiting for one summer. Jack remembered that that particular argument had ended with him being grounded for a week. Even now, facing the death of the man who had raised him, John remained distant without a single tear. If he hadn't felt so drained, Jack would have become angry at this realization; why was his father allowed so much time with Grandpa when Jack, barely holding himself together now, was allowed only a single summer, letters, and occasional phone calls? It was most likely going be a thought that would plague him for years, but for now he had no desire to feel more miserable then he already did.

Pulling his thoughts back to what Grandpa had left him, Jack cleared his throat; he should at least discuss this with his father, right? But then again, he knew how that would go; John would tell his son that it was an impossible task, not to mention a foolish one. He would tell Jack to sell the ranch and to find something 'useful' to do with his life. _'Your dream of becoming a farmer is just that, a dream.' _Thinking about the words that had been repeated to him since he was a child made his face hot._ '...well, even if he is a serious and stressed out man...even if he is my father, he doesn't have a right to control my future.'_ And with that, Jack made his decision; he would take over that ranch and live there in Mineral Town, just as his grandpa had. Perhaps it was only to spite his father, his way of dealing with the feeling of injustice in having only having spent so little time with the old farmer, but Jack had already decided on his course of action. And once he had made up his mind, it was hard to change, even if it was an impulsive move.

"Dad...Grandpa left the ranch to me," His voice came out much shakier than he wanted, and as his father turned his hardened gaze on him he was barely able to stop from shrinking into himself. "...I'm not surprised. Though I doubt it will sell at a very high price." His answer was expected, but still stung, if only for his grandpa's sake. Gathering up his courage, Jack kept his eyes locked with his father's. "No, Dad...he left it to _me_. So...I want to run it." As John's eyes narrowed, it took everything Jack had not to look away; as it was, he found his muscles tense as his body prepared for the harsh words that always followed that look.

"...you want to run the ranch?"

"Yes. I do," Jack cringed as his voice cracked.

John squared his jaw, his eyes flickering around the property, which Jack knew wasn't going to help his cause. "Do you realize how run down _this place_ is?" The emphasis he put on 'this place' stung Jack yet again; did his father really have such a low regard for the place where Grandpa had spent his last years?

"I am sure I can handle it," he tried to project an air of confidence that he didn't quite feel.

"Jackson," his father had never called him by his shorter nickname, making any encounter with his son feel like a formal one, "you were only here for a single summer when you were five, and keeping a garden on the windowsill doesn't make you a farmer. Not to mention the numerous repairs you would have to do on the house, the barn, the coop, the stable...and this is all before you bring in any animals!" His voice was growing in volume, and he was making broad hand gestures as he listed all the items that he was certain his son hadn't thought about. Jack was a bit insulted that his father thought so little of him.

"Dad, I know how much work it is going to be-"

"I don't think you do!" The adamant tone in his voice stopped Jack for a moment. "You have no idea what it is like to work day in and day out on the whim of the elements! You never think these sort of things through, you just jump in with no regard to the consequences!" Exhaling, he pinched the bridge of his nose before continuing in a quieter voice. "Where do you even expect to get money to start work on this place? Hm? It's not as if you have tons of gold just lying around to throw around. And what about your life back in the city, Jackson? Are you going to throw all of that away just so you can play farmer for a few seasons?"

Controlling his breath, Jack clenched and unclenched his hands; having a yelling fight with his father would accomplish nothing. If he remained steadfast and clear headed, surely he would back down. He had to, because Jack sure as hell wasn't. 'How can I? Not after all Grandpa went through...and all he did for me...' Keeping his gaze steady, he replied calmly, "I have a bit of money from my last job that should get me started. And as for the work, I will get used to it slowly; I won't ever learn how to run a ranch unless I do it. I've read a lot of books about crops and animals," he ignored his father's scoff, "so I do have some idea of what to do. Dad, I want to do this. I've always wanted to do this; there's nothing and no one in the city for me." Pressing a hand to his chest he smiled faintly, "My heart has always been here, here on Rose Ranch. Asking me to leave here again...is asking me to abandon any hope I have of happiness."

John stared at his son for several minutes, as if searching for some other argument he could use. But after hearing his son speak so sincerely, he couldn't think of a single thing. Dropping his gaze, he slowly tucked his hands in his pockets; no matter what he said, he could tell his only child was going to do what he wanted. Though he could only foresee pain in this action, deep down he was proud. His son was willing to do what he never would. Never could now. Closing his eyes briefly, he sighed before raising his head once more.

"...I'll go talk to the villagers," nodding gently, he turned and took his leave of his son without another word.

Leaning against the shipping box, Jack let out the breath he had been holding; had...had he actually convinced his father to let him run the ranch? Watching the other man's form disappear into town, he wondered what exactly he would say to the villagers. "Better prepare yourselves, my clumsy-ass of a son is going to be taking care of Rose Ranch now. It may be best not to let him use sharp objects." Breathing a laugh, he turned and hopped up onto the shipping bin; his feet actually touched the ground now. The soft breeze that tossled his hair seemed to be a wind of change; things were going to be alright from now on. He would always miss his grandfather, but time would help dull the ache and maybe he could make a happy life for himself here. _'I'll get this place back to it's former glory. You just wait and see.'_ Leaning back he smiled up at the sky.

"...well Grandpa, it looks like I'll be sticking around for awhile."

And then the top of the bin gave way, causing Jack to fall into the bin bum first. with a yelp. He lay still for several moments trying to assess what had just happened, and doing a mental check of his body parts. _'Nothing serious...though I don't know how much bending my elbow will be doing after this...' _

Taro, the ever vigilant rescue dog that he was, rushed to his master's aid by leaping over the debris and right onto Jack's stomach. Groaning, Jack tried to lift the excited dog off of him with little success.

"Uugghh...Tarooo...you are no help at all," to which the dog replied by giving the new ranch owner a big, wet kiss to the nose. Laughing, Jack shoved Taro away as he struggled to get out of the box that his legs and hands were dangling from. _'Well, on the bright side, Dad left before he could see his "clumsy-ass son" do THAT, and only my dog was witness to my embarrassment. If someone had seen it, I'm sure it would be all around town by-'_

"Oh no! Are you alright?" A female's voice broke into Jack's thoughts just as he had pulled himself up into a semi-sitting position.

_'...by tonight.'_


End file.
